Harry Saotome
by Baladar
Summary: rewrite is in progress
1. Prelude

Harry Saotome and the Philosopher's Stone  
  
Prelude  
  
"The Boy Who Was Abandoned"  
  
  
  
Our story starts here, not in a homely home on a dull gray Tuesday morning, but on a rainy Wednesday night.  
  
Two people stood in front of dumpster in a darkened alley. Both wore heavy coats. The only distinguishing feature was that one was tall and thin, the other, short and portly. The short one carried a tightly wrapped bundle.  
  
"Are you sure this is for the best Petunia?" asked the short one. He looked towards the brightly lit street.  
  
The tallish women sniffed.  
  
"Of course it is Vernon! We don't want any more of," she made a rather disgusted sound, "that kind in the world. Now do we?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Now hurry up and toss him in the bin. I don't want to leave little Dudley with that Finch women to long. She seemed to be glaring at her accomplice.  
  
"Yes Dear," was the man's only remark as he put the bundle, and a letter, in the dumpster. The two quickly left the scene, as not to be found out by the police.  
  
A few moments later the bundle began crying from the cold. It's pleas for help went unanswered for a while, save that the rain ceased. The child would have frozen to death, and the world would have lost one of its greatest heroes.  
  
However, another pair some came along.  
  
"Pop! I thought you said these westerners could fight!" exclaimed a dark haired youth, in full Japanese. The young boy wore a pair of sandals and a training gi.  
  
The older, and much fatter, man, who wore glasses, nodded. "So did I son, but the only fighters in this country seem to be undisciplined punks."  
  
"Does that mean that we'll-" His father put a hand over the boy's mouth.  
  
"I hear something," he whispered.  
  
The pair slowly crept to the dumpster. Both looked in and gasped.  
  
"Pop," said the boy, as he lifted the child, "Who could this. There's nothing honorable bout this."  
  
"I know son," said the man, "But these foreigners know nothing of honor."  
  
"But what are we gonna do with him, Pop?" The boy asked as he fingered the child's unusual scar.  
  
Something had caught the man's attention and he ignored his son for a moment. He picked up the letter and quickly read it. Afterwards, he put it in his Gi.  
  
"Come on boy, it's time to head back to Japan," the man announced as he started towards the alley's end.  
  
"What about him, Pop?" the boy asked again.  
  
The man turned and gave his son a hard stare.  
  
"Ranma, why would we leave your new little brother here?"  
  
"Huh?" was his only response.  
  
  
  
Written by Baladar. Send all comments to Tasslehoff_11@yahoo.com  
  
Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma½.  
  
J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. 


	2. Chapter One

Harry Saotome and the Philosopher's Stone  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Here comes Harry!"  
  
  
  
Nine and a half years later.(The Early Spring of 1991)  
  
  
  
".One of you are to be engaged to Ranma, the son of my good old friend Genma Saotome," Soun Tendo told his three daughters. The three girls had very different reactions.  
  
The youngest one, who wore a gi, scowled at her father. "What! You're just going to make one of us marry a.a pervert!"  
  
The oldest one, who wore an apron, had a thoughtful expression her face. "I hope he's older. Younger men are so.young."  
  
The middle child, who wore a kimono, looked rather curious. "He's been around the world, so he must be well cultured." She looked at her father. "So what is he like?"  
  
Soun coughed into his hand. "Well, I've never actually met him, you see, but my old friend surely raised him to be a man among men!"  
  
The pose he struck did nothing to relieve his children.  
  
Nabiki began to say something, but the doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be him!" exclaimed the Tendo patriarch. He rushed to the door, and opened it.  
  
And saw no one.  
  
"This must be a bad omen," he mused to himself.  
  
"Um, I'm down here, said a nervous voice, from below the pair's line of sight. They looked down and saw a short boy in a pair of loose dark colored slacks, an equally dark tee shirt, and a light blue flannel shirt. He also wore a pair of glasses over sharp green eyes. Long dark bangs covered his forehead, and the rest of his hair was pulled back into a pigtail. Coupled with his quite muscular structure, and any girl would instantly think one word, bishonen.  
  
Soun instantly smiled. "Ah! You must be Genma's son! Come inside young man!"  
  
He led the boy inside and sat him at the table in front of his children.  
  
"Now, you're father has told you about the agreement, correct?"  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
Soun cleared his throat. "Well twenty years ago, you're father and I we're trained under a horrid.monster, and we agreed that our children would unite the clans."  
  
He stood up and motioned to his youngest daughter. "Akane, age fifteen." She glared at the boy.  
  
He moved to the middle child. "Nabiki, age sixteen." She gave the boy a curious grin.  
  
He motioned to the eldest girl. "Kasumi, age eighteen." She gave him a sorrowful look.  
  
He looked down to the boy. "Pick one and she will you're bride!"  
  
"Wait!" the boy exclaimed. "Don't you think we're a bit young for marriage?"  
  
"Nonsense, you're all of the legal age, now pick you're bride. It is a matter of family honor."  
  
The boy looked at the three girls and thought about it for a moment. While he kept thinking, Akane's glare intensified dramatically.  
  
He finally looked up. "I pick Nabiki."  
  
Akane instantly stood up. "I won't allow this, you perverted midget!"  
  
The boy stood up. "Who you call' in a midget."  
  
"The short pervert that's trying to get in a sister's pants!" She said in a raised voice. "I challenge you to a fight, right now in the dojo. If I win, you leave come back!"  
  
The boy glanced at his would be fiancé and then glared up at Akane. "This is a matter of honor, so if I win you let your sister make her own decisions. Agreed?"  
  
She nodded, and missed the point entirely. The two left for the dojo, the others hurried after them.  
  
  
  
Akane took a stance at side of the dojo. "Don't holdback because I'm a girl."  
  
The boy smirked as he tossed his flannel behind him. "As long as you don't holdback because I'm only ten years old." He then rushed towards her.  
  
The announcement of his age had a profound effect on the other occupants of the room. For example, Akane's mind attempted to reassess the situation, but it was to be interrupted.  
  
She barely had time to dodge the high kick that was sent her way, as the boy quickly put her on the defensive. He pressed his assault, and Akane either had to dodge or block, mainly blocking.  
  
At one point she took advantage of a small opening in his defense, by trying to swing at his side with her best punch. She was taken completely by surprise when he sidestepped it, grabbed her arm, threw her ten foot away into the floor.  
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed Kasumi.  
  
Soun rubbed his chin. "Quite impressive."  
  
"What is Daddy?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Judging by his size and age, I wouldn't think that he throw her with such force," he replied.  
  
Akane slowly stood up from the dent in the floor. She looked at her opponent, who was in a defensive stance, with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't think this is over yet, Ranma," She growled.  
  
The boy dropped his stance entirely.  
  
"Wait a minute. You think I'm Ranma?" he asked everyone present.  
  
"Who else could you be? Genma only had one son," explained Soun.  
  
The boy looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to deceive you. I am Genma Saotome's adopted son, Harry. I can explain everything, but I think we should go back to the parlor first."  
  
"What about our duel?" huffed Akane. Soun quickly went to her a put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Daughter, I'm afraid there would be no point in continuing it, you were too outclassed," he told her.  
  
"What!" She exclaimed. "That's impossible, he's only a kid!"  
  
"Sis," said Nabiki. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Daddy. He's better than you are."  
  
She looked too Kasumi, for support. "At least he didn't hold back. Didn't you Harry-kun?"  
  
Harry smiled and stepped up to Akane as he shook his head. "Nah, I put everything I had into it."  
  
He put his hand out. "No hard feelings, alright?"  
  
She looked at his hand for a moment. Then she took it with a smile. "At least I wasn't beaten by a pervert."  
  
The group returned to the parlor.  
  
  
  
".So you're father found you in a dumpster!" exclaimed Akane.  
  
"Oh my! That is so terrible!" also exclaimed Kasumi as she laid out the evening's meal on the table. "How could anyone abandon such a young child?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite. "All I know is that my real parents were killed by an evil Frenchmen."  
  
Nabiki gave him a curious, yet understanding, look. "Evil Frenchmen?"  
  
He nodded. "I think his name was Mortimer or something like that."  
  
Soun nodded to himself. "It must have been hard to spend your entire training in the ways of the Art."  
  
"Yes it was," said Harry. "But I'm probable happier, than I would have been had I stayed with the people who left me."  
  
The meal continued in silence from there. On occasion, Harry stole a glance at his fiancé, when he thought she wasn't looking.  
  
After they had finished eating, Soun turned to Harry.  
  
"I was wondering," he began. "Where is my old friend Genma?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but a panda and a redheaded girl descended into the backyard. The two were fighting like none of the family members had ever seen before.  
  
"Right there," Harry answered, pointing at the panda.  
  
Akane stared at him in an odd way. "That's a panda. Are you stupid or something?"  
  
"Ranma and Pop were cursed while we were in China," he told her as he gave her a hurt look. "Cold water turns them into their cursed forms, but hot water reverses it."  
  
"I had just put a kettle on the boil. How lucky!" said Kasumi as she smiled.  
  
Finally the girl knocked the panda unconscious by smashing him into the pond, and walked towards the porch.  
  
"Hi," said the redhead, "I'm Ranma Saotome."  
  
  
  
Note  
  
Some of you wonder what was on the letter that Genma, and that Genma could read it at all.  
  
The fact of the matter is that.  
  
I don't know what is in the letter!  
  
For you see, this is the letter that Dumbledore left with Harry. And the Dursleys aren't talking.  
  
Now about Genma. If the man went to China, for training, and read a Chinese pamphlet and found out about Jusenkyou, then he must know how to read and speak at least a little bit of the languages of where he goes. So he probable figured this out from the letter.  
  
This boy is Harry Potter. He is the son of powerful sorcerers, who were killed by an evil man named Voldemort (it's French). Harry will surpass all in sheer power, so he must be raised to be good, or the world will surly suffer.  
  
Then Genma decided to raise him to be kind, just, and compassionate. So that the world will have a true hero! Okay, so maybe not that! He probable just figured that with a sorcerer in the family he would be on easy street.  
  
We'll that's all for my note!  
  
  
  
Written by Baladar. Send all comments to Tasslehoff_11@yahoo.com  
  
Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma½.  
  
J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. 


	3. Chapter Two

Harry Saotome and the Philosopher's Stone  
  
Chapter II  
  
"School Days"  
  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Akane was glaring at a male Ranma, her new fiancé. Which was all right considering, that he was glaring back at her.  
  
As this staring contest was going on, young Harry was looking down at the table with a constant blush/ this was due to the fact that his own fiancé gave him a very charming smile and wink, when he looked up.  
  
At the head of the table, the families' patriarchs smiled to each other.  
  
"Look at how well our children are getting along Tendo!" exclaimed Genma.  
  
Soun sniffed back a joyful tear. "Yes, Saotome, I do. It's our dreams come true!" He broke down into a full wail.  
  
"There, there father no need for that," Kasumi said as she patted him on the back. "But I wonder how they will all fair at school today?"  
  
Ranma and Harry looked up at the two fathers.  
  
"We're gonna start school today?" asked Ranma in a curious voice.  
  
Akane gave him a disdainful look. "What? You expected to just lounge around here all day, like a freeloader or something?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I mean this is just kind of fast, don't you think? This sort of thing would take a lot of paperwork."  
  
"I did all the paper work last night, all that's left to do, is deliver it," Nabiki told him. "So don't worry about a thing."  
  
Harry started to say something, but Ranma cut him off.  
  
"What about Harry?" he asked. "None you expected him, so how is he gonna go to school?"  
  
Nabiki looked at her watch and sighed. "Listen, when I say I have everything covered, it's covered." Ranma nodded as she stood. "But I need to drop these papers of, so I'll be leaving."  
  
Before she left the room, she turned around, "Harry, come with me and I'll show you the way."  
  
"Sure," he said. "Thanks for the meal Kasumi, it was very good."  
  
She beamed at him. "Thank you Harry-kun. And I think you'll be needing this." She handed him a light backpack.  
  
"Thanks," was his hasty reply as he followed his fiancé.  
  
Ranma bit his lip for a moment before resuming his meal.  
  
He and Akane left for school a few minutes later. Or more accurately, she left and he ran after her. The entire walk over she stayed in front of him, at a fair distance.  
  
When they neared the gates, she turned towards him.  
  
"You don't know me, she told him, "So don't interfere."  
  
Ranma scratched his head. "Sure, I guess."  
  
She nodded and proceeded through the gates, and to Ranma's amazement a huge mass of boys came from out of nowhere, and rushed the girl.  
  
"I knew I should have done the paperwork myself," he muttered to himself, as his fiancé's battle cry of "Hate! Boys!" rang out.  
  
  
  
Harry watched his fiancé leave the elementary school yard. They had just come from the principle's office, where they had a meeting with the man.  
  
It seems that the last student to transfer to Miyamoto Elementary was a street punk in the making, and had caused a lot of trouble. He would have been expelled ages ago, but the boy's parents contributed an obscene amount of money to the school.  
  
Mr. Yamaha, the principle, simply wanted to prevent that sort of thing from happening again. Needless to say, he was quite pleased to lean that Harry was a fully trained martial artist who lived by a strict code of honor.  
  
As Harry mulled over that an unseen, and very wide, shadow fell over his back.  
  
"Well," said a grating voice that put a sweaty palm on Harry's shoulder. "What do we have here? A little freak maybe?"  
  
A number of voices began to agree with the grating voice.  
  
"Yeah! Freak!"  
  
"Maybe he should pay us the usual door fare?"  
  
"Good one Dudley!"  
  
The eyeglass-wearing boy turned around and looked at the gang's leader. He was quite heavy set, had a good half-foot on Harry, and he was also a foreigner, as denoted by his blue eyes and blond hair. But Harry could tell that Dudley had no skill in fighting, so he wasn't afraid.  
  
"Man!" exclaimed one of the fat boy's lackeys. "Look at that ugly birthmark!"  
  
Harry did not bother to cover the lighting bolt-shaped scar that ran down the middle of his forehead.  
  
Dudley smiled. "Alright kid, here's the deal. You give us you're money, and we don't beat you up."  
  
Harry rubbed his chin as he cast the rest of the schoolyard a glance. The other children either had looks of relief, or, were give him a sympathetic look. All of the teachers present had a look of disgust on their faces. Harry was not quite sure weather it was directed at the gang, or at the their own inability to help.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have no money," he told them.  
  
Dudley gave him a sinister grin.  
  
"That's alright, I just get a new punching bag. That's all."  
  
The gang members advanced on Harry. He gave them a knowing smirk.  
  
"Now, ganging up on a single person doesn't seem very honorable," he told them. "So don't expect me to hold back. At all."  
  
The crowd, which was prepared to help to poor boy after he had been beaten up, watched in total amazement as he proceeded to beat the snot out of Dudley's gang; all five of them, excluding Dudley.  
  
"My name is Harry Saotome, practitioner of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts," he told Dudley as he walked by him.  
  
The boy, who was on his knees at the time, fell flat on his face out cold.  
  
Harry ignored the cheering crowd, and walked through the front doors.  
  
  
  
Ranma hopped down from the school wall and surveyed the damage.  
  
He spotted over fifty broken makeshift weapons; these were mostly comprised of baseball bats, hockey sticks, and golf clubs. Also found, were nearly eighty boys between the ages of fourteen and seventeen, all of which were unconscious.  
  
At the center of the carnage was a well of infinite anger in the form of a certain dark haired girl. Ranma grinned at her as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Hey! That was pretty good, Akane," he told her with a smile.  
  
Akane blinked and the look of ultimate anger left her face. "Really, you think so?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah, you're pretty good, but with a little-"  
  
He cut himself off as he grabbed a thrown object from the air. Upon further inspection, he found it to be a rose.  
  
"Who the hell is throwing this at you?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
Suddenly, an older dark haired boy in a deep blue kimono appeared from nowhere. He smiled at Akane but when he noticed Ranma holding his rose, his smile turned into a scowl.  
  
"Who dares come between my love and I?" the boy asked in a raised voice as he advanced on Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed youth gave the older boy a questioning look.  
  
"You mean you're in love with this tomboy?" he asked, pointing his thumb at the angry, once more, girl behind him.  
  
The older boy began seething. "How dare you insult the flower of Takewaki Kuno's heart!" he yelled out as he pulled a Bokken from nowhere. "Have at thee!"  
  
Kuno leaped high into the air with his weapon raised over his head. He descended as gracefully as a heron flies through the endless sky. The swing of the blow was sure, swift, and full of vigor.  
  
But when he landed, he found that his opponent was not there.  
  
"What is this trickery?" he exclaimed to the open air.  
  
Ranma snorted right behind his back. "This ain't no trick."  
  
The kendoist whirled towards Ranma's voice. A look of distain crossed his face.  
  
"You fight without restraint, Kuno," Ranma told the other boy. "You could have hurt some innocent without knowing."  
  
"You will refer to me as upperclassmen," Kuno ordered him, as if he had said nothing.  
  
"I didn't really want to do anything like this on my first day, but I can make an exception. I might as well have some fun while I'm at it. So I'll go easy on you."  
  
"Enough!" yelled Kuno. "I will end your insufferable blathering!"  
  
He swung at Ranma's midsection, but the pigtailed boy dodged and made a sweep at his legs. Kuno leapt over the attack, and brought down a crushing blow as he landed. Ranma dodged to the left and struck at the Kendoist's right side. Kuno hopped back, out of the attack's path.  
  
As the fight drug on, Akane became angrier. 'How dare he! How could he do this to me! After all this time, he was holding back!' she thought to herself.  
  
She stomped towards the two. The fact that neither acknowledged her presence only added fuel to the fire.  
  
With a vain to the eye, she pulled a large mallet from nowhere and knocked the pair into the air.  
  
After putting her mallet back from wherever it came from she walked into the front door, and completely ignored the cry of "Pigtailed Goddess!" from the pool.  
  
  
  
Many hours later, halfway around the world.  
  
  
  
Two men sat on either side of a large oak desk. The first man, sitting with his back to the door, was short, portly, and wore a bowler. He had perplexed look on his face.  
  
The second man, who faced the door therefore marking him as the owner of the desk, was quite old. His gray eyes spoke of wisdom, courage, and sacrifice, but they had also seen much pain and suffering. His beard was very long and as snow white as his hair. On his head was a mouse colored hat that had seen better days. He had a warm smile on his lips.  
  
The room was large and spacious and had high windows that showed the setting sun. The floor was of gleaming marble tiles. On the right side of the room was a long table that held a number of odd devises that made strange musical sounds that intermixed to form a symphony that delighted the ear.  
  
Next to the desk was a large iron-wrought bird-stand, which bore a large flaming red bird of prey that was unlike any other avian in the world.  
  
The only other note of interest was that the walls were covered in portraits of aged men and women. All of which seemed to be watching the older man.  
  
"Albus," began the first man. "I don't understand why you had me come so suddenly. I am a busy man, being the Minister of Magic and all"  
  
"I am aware of that, Cornelius," said Albus. "But I have great news."  
  
Cornelius rubbed his chin. "What could be so great Albus?"  
  
Albus' eyes seemed to twinkle with mirth. "We have found him."  
  
"Found who?" asked Cornelius.  
  
"The boy who lived, and was lost."  
  
The shorter man shot up in his seat. "What? This is great news Albus!" he exclaimed. "But where has he been?"  
  
Albus cleared his throat. "Well as you already know, we have been monitoring all of the muggle schools in the world in hopes that he would be found. I had almost called of the search, when the report came in this morning."  
  
He pulled out a piece of parchment, and read from it. " 'This morning at exactly midnight, London time, a boy by the name of Harry Saotome was enrolled in Miyamoto elementary, of the Nerima District of Tokyo. He is lean, average height, has green eyes, midnight-black hair, and has a lighting bolt shaped scar that runs down the middle of his forehead.'"  
  
A moment's silence filled the room. But Cornelius soon broke it.  
  
"I presume the potions master is preparing a linguistics brew, as we speak?"  
  
Albus nodded.  
  
Cornelius smiled as he stood up. "I will make an announcement, immediately." He shook Albus' hand and was soon out the door.  
  
"The old man stayed in his chair and watched the moon rise. The light made his beard seem to be made of silver.  
  
"James, I'm sorry," the old man said to himself. "I was a terrible decision I that day. But I have a feeling it turned out for the best."  
  
The fiery bird began singing under the moonlight, and it filled the Scottish castle with a haunting melody.  
  
  
  
Written by Baladar. Send all comments to Tasslehoff_11@yahoo.com  
  
Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma½.  
  
J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. 


	4. Chapter Three

Harry Saotome and the Philosopher's Stone  
  
Chapter III  
  
"Of Fiends and Foes"  
  
  
  
The brown haired boy was violently shoved into the school's back wall. He hit the ground with a thud. He looked up at his aggressor with gray eyes.  
  
"Like I said, 'You're money, or I beat you,'" the blonde boy told him as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
The smaller boy looked all around for an escape, but none would be found. They were in between the back of the school, which was over thirty foot high, and the wall, which was only fifteen foot high. There were only seven foot between the two; therefore, there was not enough room to maneuver. The ground was barren due to the high walls.  
  
The larger boy kicked him in the gut. The brown haired boy, surprisingly, took the blow with barely a sound. Just as a he kicked again someone cleared they're throat.  
  
"Dursley," began Harry, who was lying on the school wall. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop beating people?"  
  
He stood up and watched the fatter boy run towards the corner. Harry threw a rock, just as the Dudley reached it. It hit Dudley square in the shoulder blades and he went down.  
  
The boy, who had been knocked down, got up as Harry hopped down from his perch. The boy put his hand out and Harry shook it with a smile.  
  
"Thanks for getting rid of Dursley," said the boy. "If you hadn't come along, I guess I'd be pretty bad off."  
  
"What's your name?" Harry asked him. The gray-eyed boy chuckled.  
  
"Rekka Masaki, and you must be the Harry Saotome I've heard so much about," said Rekka. Harry scratched his head.  
  
"You weren't here that day a few weeks ago?" Harry asked him.  
  
Rekka shook his head. "No," he said. "I was on a training trip with my father."  
  
"Training? As in 'Martial Arts'?" asked Harry, excitedly.  
  
"Yes," began Rekka. "I am Rekka Masaki, inheritor of 'The Masaki School of Entertainer's Martial Arts'!"  
  
He took a dramatic pose that involved producing a hand of playing cards from nowhere to mask his lower face. Harry sweatdropped.  
  
"Wait," he began. "If you're a martial artist, then why did you let him beat you like that?"  
  
His new friend laughed nervously. "Well, as my name implies, I have a bad temper. So I only try to fight, if I really have to. Because, my temper almost always gets the better of me, unless I'm sparring."  
  
"Oh! I get it!" exclaimed Harry. "If you mad in a fight, you get really mad and sloppy."  
  
Rekka shook his head. "Not quite. I get really mad, and extremely merciless. My dad said that I was cold."  
  
Harry was about to respond, when the bell suddenly rang. They agreed to meet at the school gate after class.  
  
  
  
"Great. Now I'm all wet," Ranma-chan said aloud. She heard Akane sigh, behind her.  
  
"You really are a water magnet, you know?" Akane told the damp girl. Ranma nodded her head in agreement.  
  
The pair stood in front of the High School's gate. A fire hydrant, a block away, had burst, and the stream had only hit Ranma.  
  
They were about to walk in, when a tall boy, about their age, asked where Furinken High was. He wore a yellow tunic, a yellow bandanna with black spots, black pants, and huge backpack. They simply pointed at the sigh.  
  
"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Soon, I'll prove myself and defeat Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ranma said, as she tugged on his sleeve. "I'm Ranma Saotome."  
  
He gave her a perplexed look, but he grinned when after he looked into her ocean blue eyes. "You've been to Jusenkyo Ranma."  
  
"Defend yourself!" he yelled as he pulled an umbrella from nowhere and slashed at her with it. Ranma hopped back, and watched as the umbrella shattered part of the school wall.  
  
She jumped over the wall and sprinted to the center of the courtyard. Kuno rushed to embrace her, but Akane punted him all the way to the Juban district.  
  
The Boy charged straight at Ranma and brought his umbrella down in a crushing blow. The redhead side stepped it and gave a high kick in return. The boy could not dodge it, but it did not faze him in the least.  
  
With a feral growl he lunged her, but she was too agile and slipped under his grapple. She darted passed and gave him an elbow to the back of his head. The boy stared to chase after her, but stopped.  
  
He pulled a few bandannas from his head and threw them at the girl. She dodged them and watched them fly into a nearby tree. A few branches fell to the ground. Ranma ran towards the boy.  
  
He snarled and charged to meet the short girl. Then she jumped to the side, and he crashed into the fountain. When the splash subsided, the boy was gone without a trace.  
  
Ranma wiped some sweat from her face.  
  
"Glad that's over with. Right Akane?" she asked. "Hey where are you?"  
  
She found her fiancé in the midst of a huddled group of students. She was crying.  
  
"Akane! What happened? Are you hurt?" exclaimed Ranma as she ran to the girl's side. Akane took one look at Ranma and latched onto her. It was then that Ranma noticed how short the girl's hair was.  
  
She put her arms around the distressed girl, till had no more tears.  
  
In one of the school's upper windows, Nabiki gave her sister a look of sympathy.  
  
  
  
On the dojo floor both Harry and Rekka lay panting for breath. Dozens, upon dozens, of playing cards, knives, and throwing hoops were imbedded in the walls. Patches of the floor, wall, and ceiling were charred. In short, the place was a mess.  
  
"Remind me to never get you angry," Harry finally managed to gasp out. Rekka, somehow, turned towards his new friend.  
  
"Don't worry, you did good. In fact, I bet we'll get really good if we do this regularly though," said the exhausted boy.  
  
A few moments passed in perfect silence. Outside the birds could be heard chirping.  
  
"Rekka?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" he replied.  
  
"What's the story with Dursley?"  
  
Rekka sighed. "God, how many years ago was that?" he began. Harry gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Well, about six years ago he started school with me, same class and everything. After a while he became a bully, but the school never said a thing. I think it has something to do with his father's company; anyway, his family moved to the country a year later, and they just moved back before you started," he explained.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. I meant, 'why is he in Japan?'"  
  
"Oh!" said Rekka. "I think his family had some trouble back in England. Then they fled like cowards, like he did earlier!"  
  
They both gave a hearty laugh at the memory.  
  
"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"What?" asked his friend.  
  
Harry looked around. "We still have to clean this up!"  
  
  
  
Harry suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. A hand covered his mouth to prevent a yell.  
  
Hw soon saw that it was his brother that woke him up.  
  
'What's wrong,' Harry hand signed.  
  
Ranma quickly responded. 'A prowler is outside the house.'  
  
Harry nodded and, the two quickly left the room. They soon left the house and looked around outside.  
  
After a few minutes of searching for the thief, they decided to head back in and drag him out. Then suddenly, Harry pointed at one of the upper room's window. A shadowy figure was inside.  
  
They quickly, but quietly, headed back into the house to find the intruder. He charged as soon as he saw them. Ranma took a defensive stance, but it was futile.  
  
A shorthaired Akane stepped out of a doorway and knocked the intruder trough a wall with a large skillet. Both boys blinked and looked at her as a splashing sound came from outside.  
  
"Good hit Sis," Nabiki said, as she stepped out of the door Akane had used.  
  
Kasumi also come out of the door and smiled. "Good thing I lent you that mallet."  
  
After a few moments of congratulating her, everyone headed back to bed. But no one noticed the letter the thief had dropped.  
  
  
  
The girl yawned as she finally got back into bed. It had been a long and tiring day.  
  
'And I have to get up early tomorrow, too!' she thought to herself.  
  
As she snuggled into the covers, she found something in the bed with her. She pulled it out and examined it.  
  
"What a cute bandanna!" she exclaimed.  
  
She soon fell asleep, clutching a teddy bear in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes  
  
Rekka can translate as, "The Flame of Anger"  
  
And now to deal with something that's been bothering me  
  
Many of my readers have informed me that Ranma is too mature as a child. And to counter this, I say,  
  
"A six-year-old child can tell that leaving a baby for dead in the rain, is wrong."  
  
That's all. Have a nice evening.  
  
  
  
Written by Baladar. Send all comments to Tasslehoff_11@yahoo.com  
  
Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma½.  
  
J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. 


	5. Note

This is not an update, I'm afraid. But this is something I've been dwelling over the past few weeks. In my on opinion this story is getting incredible stupid.  
  
In mean honestly, spring of drowned Teddy Bear! What in the world am I smoking? Also the story is going in all the wrong direction that I wanted it to go.  
  
The story is not dead, but I will overhaul it. So fear not, Harry Saotome will be the story that lived. Expect chapter I in a little while, and it will start at a much different place.  
  
-Baladar  
  
P.S. Nabiki is still Harry's fiancé 


End file.
